Old School
by NJ Coffee Queen
Summary: Warren/OC. A sweet conversation between two best friends. One-shot. R/R


**I just keep finding all these stories I started months ago! I own Athena and that's about it! Read, review, enjoy!**

**Old School**

Warren Peace stood in front of the now deserted Maxville Elementary School. It was the final day of summer, and as per traditions, he came back to see his old school, relive the memories, try to forget the bad times. Muscular arms crossed over his broad chest as a scowl set on his face.

She was late. As usual.

The sun was beginning to set when an aura of pink light appeared in front of him.

"6:30, 7:23, same difference," he muttered as the girl in pink made her way to him for a hug.

"Fashionably late, my dear," Athena Denton mused, wrapping her arms around Warren's torso. Her all pink outfit was a stark contrast to his black and burgundy attire. But then, they were always in stark contrast to one another - she was the hopeless optimist, him the brooding badass; she wore her strawberry blond locks stylishly, while he couldn't be bothered with so much as a brush to run through his dark black hair; she made friends, he only had her.

"Tried my patience, love," he whispered, a giggle escaping her lips. The pair stood, arms still wrapped around each other as memories flooded their minds.

"Do you remember that day we met?" she asked. She asked the question every year.

"You got me in trouble," was his gruff reply.

"You set off the fire alarm."

"You made me mad."

"All I did was point out that you were wearing two different colored socks, and you tried to throw fire at me. Who does that?"

"A pyrokinetic. And I'm color blind."

Athena laughed, her arms tightening around Warren. She could feel him heat up as their argument went on. He'd never burn her, that much she knew, but his skin always rose a few degrees when they discussed their first introductions.

"Why do you put up with me?" Warren wondered aloud. She felt him flinch as if he hadn't meant to voice this particular inquiry.

"Why wouldn't I put up with you?" Athena responded, pulling back just enough to look into his deep brown eyes.

Warren shrugged. "I'm my father's son."

Athena pulled back, shaking her head. Smoothing her pink and gray plaid skirt under her, she sat down on the nearest step. "You are not your father's son. I mean, yes, biologically, you are your father's son. But, you're one of the good guys, Warren. You always have been. Even when you did try to roast me on the first day of third grade because you can't match socks to save your life. You've always been good to me."

"He was good to my mom, too," Warren mumbled, standing away from her kicking at invisible rocks. "And there was that thing in the cafeteria sophomore year."

Athena's blue eyes rolled. "Will Stronghold probably deserved that. He's slightly on the annoying side." He laughed a little before she turned serious. "What's it gonna take for you to realize that what I'm saying is true?"

Warren shrugged. He took a seat next to the blond, but wouldn't look at her. "Marry me," was his suggestion.

Skepticism marred Athena's usually happy features. "And how would that help?"

Warren's eyes were trained on the concrete sidewalk in front of him. His cheeks were getting warmer with each passing second, not from his powers, but from the sheer embarrassment of the conversation.

When he didn't speak, Athena continued. "We're only 17."

"I didn't say let's do it right now," Warren interrupted through clenched teeth.

"Oh," was her only reply. She was fidgeting, Warren realized, finally looking her in the eye.

"Yeah, oh," he said curtly, but he held her gaze. "I love you."

With a sharp intake of breath, Athena closed the distance between them, letting her lips connect with Warren's.

"You mean it?" she asked, her forehead resting against his after breaking the kiss.

"I do," he murmured, chastely kissing her again.

"You won't regret those words?"

"Not in this lifetime or the next or the one after that."

Feigning insult, Athena pulled back. "So, in the fourth life you'll regret loving me?"

Warren stood, pulling Athena to her feet with him. "If I'm still around for my fourth life, I still won't let you go," he whispered.

"So, I get to keep you, Warren Peace?" a mischievous smile alighting her face.

"As long as you keep me good, I'm yours."

Standing on her toes, Athena reached her arms around his neck to kiss him. "You'll always be good."

Between kisses, Warren retorted, "And you'll always be an optimist."

"Someone needs to keep your pessimism in check."

Athena shook her head. "We should celebrate. It's not every day a girl gets proposed to."

"Well..." A smirk played at Warren's features as he awaited the slap he was sure would come. When all he received was a glare, he continued, "Paper Lantern?"

Athena scoffed. "I was thinking somewhere more romantic like Paris or Rome."

"I can't afford to go to Paris or Rome," Warren pointed out.

For the second time, Athena let her eyes rolls. "I'm a teleporter, genius. I can get us there in seconds and not have to deal with customs."

But Warren didn't seem too sure of that plan. "Remember that time you tried to teleport with me and my feet went backwards? Yeah, I'm not doing that again."

"Aww, baby, your mom's a healer. She'll set you right," Athena said, taking hold of his hand. She could feel it heating up. He wouldn't burn her; he'd just let it get hot enough to make a point.

"Never call me baby," he mumbled, closing his brown eyes as the aura of pink enveloped him.


End file.
